Letting Go
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Cassie and Elena were both his future. He'll be alright. (I'm not an english speaker, so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes.)


Women, Nathan Drake knew them very well. He had had a few relationships during the course of his adventures. By "few" it meant "a lot". He wasn't really a womanizer; he just knew he was good-looking and that he had to have fun! He was naturally attracted by smart women. That job in Panama should have happened the same way as the others: find a treasure – with his enemies along the way – and spend good times with the journalist who had fund the expedition. He should've let her go.

Elena Fisher wasn't like any other woman he met. When she looked at him, there was something different in her eyes. It wasn't just passion that shined in her eyes, it was more than that. She looked so excited on that island after all! It wasn't money that motivated her, but the adrenaline, the adventure, the action, and he's rarely seen that before. His other "partners" were always interested in money, which wasn't the journalist's case. It surprised him a lot.

As time went by, Nate was attached to the young woman but in a way he never did before. It wasn't about the looks, it was... He didn't even know how to describe it. But apprently, this attraction was reciprocal and things had changed after their Panamian adventure. They dated for a few months but Elena was the first to leave. And once again, he should've let her go. She went on new adventures all by herself as a journalist and he went... doing what he's best at: getting in trouble. He convinced himself he had let her go, but he was obviously wrong. Very wrong even. As he flirted with an old contact, Chloe Frazer, he finally realised how much he cared about Elena. And again, she felt the same.

They went through ups and downs, parted way even – or Nate ran away – after their wedding, but in the end, they always found each other, more in love than ever. Each separation taught them how much they loved each other. They didn't even hide their feelings anymore. Nate should thank Sully because he was the one who encouraged him to see Elena again and atone for his mistakes. He always took wrong decisions but marrying Elena ? It was the best he made. Because it meant the beginning of a new life, a happier and less lonely life.

Sometimes, he wake up in the middle of the night and watched Elena sleeping. She always had this peaceful face whenever she slept, wrapped in the blankets. He never thought spending the rest of his life with such an amazing woman. At these times, he stroked his cheek, remembering everything they lived together, and hugged her. He loved sleeping with her in his arms more than anything.

* * *

Nate greeted the woman at the counter and went upstairs. He reached the first floor and knocked at the door of the room 623. Without getting the authorization, he opened the door to see his wife holding their baby girl in her arms. The sight of it made him smile. He put the drinks he had in his hands on the table next to the bed and sat down on the chair nearby. He was father. The very idea of being father frightened him, he still didn't believe it. He was scared of failing because it was an uncharted territory for him, or even Elena. But seeing her holding their daughter like this, he figured she was doing fine. Cassie was so tiny that he thought each time he touched her, she was going to break. She looked so fragile...

"You took your time", Elena said still looking at Cassie.

He was so focused on Cassie that he didn't pay attention to what she said. She looked up at him: he seemed so happy. In silence, she strenched out her hand at him. He took it immediately, stroking her palm then sta down on the bed to caress his daughter's hair. Her eyes were sparkling while looking at her father, shaking her legs and arms. She hold onto his thumb and he stroked her cheek.

"She's ours", he muttered.

"Huh?"

"She's ours."

Elena tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him closer. He kissed her and their fingers intertwined. One kiss, then two, and three and someone knocked at the door. It should be Sully. They pulled apart but didn't let go of Elena's hand.

"Hey Sully!", Elena exclaimed, happier than ever.

Sully was with Sam, who had a teddybear in his arms. When Nate noticed it, he laughed.

"When did you buy it ?", he asked him.

"Hey I had to buy one for my niece! Oh, you wanted one ?"

"Haha, funny."

Sam hesitated to move. It was the first time he saw a baby and it felt weird. He hesitated to make a step forward to get close to the married couple and their daughter to give her the teddybear he held in his arms, whereas Sully stood by the feet of the bed.

"No need to be scared, Sam. She won't bite you", Elena assured.

Nate went back on the chair, still holding his wife's hand. A few years ago, holding a woman's hand like that would have made him feel uncomfortable – especially with Sully watching – but this felt so natural now that he didn't even pay attention to it anymore. Plus, he didn't have anything to hide to Sam and Sully, they knew how much he cared about Elena.

Sam gave Cassie the teddybear and she started moving everywhere in Elena's arms, which made Sam worried. He felt his brother's arm in the shoulder.

"She's so tiny!"

Nate agreed.

"Do you want to hold her?", Elena suddenly asked him.

"What? Oh no. No no no no no, it's fine."

"I insist ! She's your niece after all."

And as Elena tried to make Sam understand that there was nothing to fear, Nate looked at his family. And he realized something: his real life had just begun. He and his brother started with nothing, which made them create themselves a new identity. They've explored many things, found myths and legends,... But is it worth the same thing as a family? This family was the real treasure he found when searching for El Dorado.

Sometimes, he wondered how would look like his life if he hadn't met Elena. It would've been probably worthless.


End file.
